


Oc shorts

by kittipaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Minecraft, Multi, Occasional angst, Serial Killers, horror treated as humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Short writings featuring my ocs that are too short to fit into a regular fic. Comes with some pure tooth rotting sweet fluff, to angst (feat gore), to weird silly crack fics that i write when sleep deprived/having writers block.





	1. Chapter 1

Dustin pulled the cookies out of the oven. They were basic chocolate chip cookies, the chocolate was still gooey from being in the oven. He sets them down to cool for a bit. He waits until he feels a presence nearby.

“I know you’re behind me.” He says without even turning his head. Dustin was so used to James’s presence that he could just tell who was in the kitchen with him.

“How did you know it was me?” James asks. “I could’ve been a murderer coming to get you.”

“Don’t worry. If a murderer came into my house, then they wouldn’t make it out alive.” He says darkly. “After all, two can play at that game.”

“Well I’m not a murderer.” James says. “So can I have a cookie?”

“They’re still hot.” He tells him.

“You’re still hot.” James mumbles.

Dustin giggles. “So are you.”

“I’m having a cookie anyways.” James reaches over to the tray of cookies, only to have Dustin’s hand grab his arm.

“You’ll burn your tongue.” Dustin says as he holds the other man’s hand. He circles his thumb around Jame’s knuckles lightly.

“But I want a cookie.” James whines.

“Soon.” Dustin tells him. Dustin takes his hand and kisses it lightly. He looks at James who is blushing. Dustin closes the distance between them and kisses him lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dustin has some....interesting hobbies.....doll collecting and maybe murder....

Dustin looks at the rag doll sitting on the shelf. He strokes her red yarn hair. Suddenly, one of her button eyes pops out and lands on the floor.

“On no. You lost your eye.” He talks to her, as if she were a living person. “Don’t worry Bella, I’ve got a replacement for you.”

He opens a suspicious looking box. He walks back to the self with a human eyeball, a needle and some thread. “Don’t worry, Doctor Dustin is here.” He giggles. He sews in the eyeball into where the button was. The eyeball bulges out slightly but is still kept in place. 

“You’re good as new Bella.” He hugs the doll. “There’s a reason I named you Bella, it’s because you’re beautiful.” He talks to the doll but doesn’t get a response.

Without warning the door swings open.

Nadia looks at the doll, with a light blue eye that looks a lot like the one she had lost a while ago. Then she looks at Dustin who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

She says nothing. She leaves. She has seen enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was 4 am and i couldnt stop thinking about a minecrafter au

James stared at his computer screen. He lost count of how many hours he was staring it it. He was playing the popular game known as minecraft. To many, it was just a game or even a joke, but to James, it was a lifestyle.

He spent countless hours underground in the game looking for diamonds. He needed diamond armor and he wasn’t leaving until he got enough to craft the full set. His eyes were tired and begged for him to stop, but he wouldn’t. This was the struggle of a true minecrafter.

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door interrupted him.

“Hey, James-” Daniel said, until to be interrupted by the sound of a creeper exploding. All of his inventory, levels, and diamonds were gone.

“Get the fuck out of my room I’m playing minecraft!” James said angrily. That slight distraction cost him hours of work.

This was the constant struggle of being a minecraft gamer. No one could understand his pain.


End file.
